Dinosauria: Ascension, Domination and Downfall Wiki
Party's over. It's dead Go on, shoo Alternatively here's what it would've been if things worked out Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Dinosauria: Ascension, Domination, Downfall wikia! We are a budding team of paleoartists, sceiptwriters and enthusiasts that are working on the greatest dinosaur documentary ever made! Thanks for visiting! "Dinosauria: Ascension, Domination, Downfall" is an in-progress documentary series that will focus on dinosaurs and other Mesozoic animals. It will cover the evolution of the first dinosaurs, their rise to dominance, and their extinction. This series will try to be as accurate as possible to current scientific knowledge of these magnificent animals, and will bring audiences back to the age of the dinosaurs. There will be around 10 or 11 episodes, each about 30 minutes long (times will vary), that will each focus on a different locality and time , and it will, as a whole, cover the entire Mesozoic era. It will showcase many dinosaurs that are rarely seen, such as Eodromaeus, Scutellosaurus, Lexovisaurus, Cetiosauriscus, Mymoorapelta, Sinornithosaurus, Psittacosaurus, Lythronax, Mochlodon, Skorpiovenator, Avimimus and Dakotaraptor. It will also include famous dinosaurs with new accuracy, such as Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Brontosaurus (which has been resurrected as a genus), Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, Dilophosaurus and Hadrosaurus! The show will be uploaded to YouTube for all to see when it is done, but will have the "quality" of an actual, "professional", documentary. The goal of this project will be to educate and entertain (with education being the priority), not to make money. Episode List List of episodes, settings, and fauna. Main focuses are listed first . # Dawn of an Era: 231 million years ago, Argentina (Ischigualasto Formation). Eodromaeus murphi, Eoraptor lunensis, Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis, Panphagia protos, Hyperodapedon sanjuanensis, Pisanosaurus mertii, Ischigualastia jenseni, Saurosuchus galilei, Exaeretodon argentinus, Pelorocephalus ischigualastensis, Aetosauroides scagliai, and Proterochampsa barrioneuvoi. # Rise of a Dynasty: 195 million years ago, Arizona (Kayenta Formation). Dilophosaurus wetherilli, Coelophysis kayentakatae, Dimorphodon weintraubi, Scutellosaurus lawleri, Sarahsaurus aurifontanalis, Rhamphinion jenkinsi, Unnamed heterodontosaur (modelled off of Heterodontosaurus tucki), Kayentatherium wellesi, Calsoyasuchus valliceps, and Prosalirus bitis (identified as frog). # Perilous Atoll: 162 million years ago, England (Oxford Clay Formation). Liopleurodon ferox, Cryptoclidus eurymerus, Ophthalmosaurus icenicus, Simolestes vorax, Leedsichthys problematicus, Pachycostasaurus dawni, Metriorhynchus superciliosus, Hybodus fraasi, Lepidotes macrocheirus (unnamed), Caturus porteri (unnamed), hagfish, squid, jellyfish, rays, Pectinates pectinatus (unnamed), Rhamphorhynchus sp. (modelled off of Rhamphorhynchus muensteri), Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis, Callovosaurus leedsi (tweaked Dryosaurus), Loricatosaurus priscus, and Cetiosauriscus stewarti. # Imperators of the Earth: 153 million years ago, Colorado (Morrison Formation). Stegosaurus stenops, Allosaurus fragilis, Brontosaurus excelsus, Diplodocus carnegii, Camptosaurus dispar, Ceratosaurus nasicornis, Dryosaurus altus, Mymoorapelta maysi, Torvosaurus tanneri, Mesadactylus ornithosphyos, Amphicotylus lucasii, Opisthias rarus, and Glyptops plicatus. # Divergence of Clans: 130 million years ago, England (Wessex Formation). Iguanodon bernissartensis, Neovenator salerii, Polacanthus foxii, Mantellisaurus atherfieldensis, Hypsilophodon foxii, Eotyrannus lengi, Baryonyx walkeri, Scheenstia (unnamed/identified as fish), Hybodus basanus, Leptocleidus superstes, Caulkicephalus trimicrodon, Istiodactylus latidens, Unnamed rebbachisaurid (modelled off of Demandasaurus darwini), "Angloposeidon" (modelled off of Europatitan eastwoodi), Wesserpeton evansae, Gobiconodon sp. (carcass), Yaverlestes gassoni, and Anteophthalmosuchus hooleyi. # Drifters of the Shadows: 125 million years ago, Liaoning, China (Yixian Formation). Sinornithosaurus millenii, Psittacosaurus sp., Tianyuraptor ostromi, Yutyrannus huali, Unnamed euhelopid titanosaur (modelled off of Euhelopus zdanskyi), Lycoptera davidi, Jinzhousaurus yangi, Sinosauropteryx prima, Confuciusornis sanctus, Shanweiniao cooperorum, Hongshanornis longicresta, Xianglong zhaoi, Sinaeschnidia haeshankowensis (unnamed), Liushusaurus acanthocaudata, and Hyphalosaurus lingyuanensis. # Hunters of the Wing: 115 million years ago, Brazil (Santana Formation). Tropeognathus mesembrinus, Tapejara wellnhoferi, Thalassodromeus sethi, Cearadactylus atrox, Anhanguera santanae, Irritator challengeri, Santanaraptor placidus, Mirischia asymmetrica (reskinned Sinosauropteryx), Araripesuchus gomesii, Lepidotes wenzae (unnamed), Santanachelys gaffneyi, Kronosaurus boyacensis, Callawayasaurus colombiensis and Platypterygius americanus. # River of Giants: 97 million years ago, Egypt (Bahariya Formation). Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, Unnamed abelisaur (modelled off of Rugops primus), Carcharodontosaurus saharicus, Paralititan stromeri, Aegyptosaurus baharijensis, Onchopristis numidus, Paranogmius doederleini, Bawitius bartheli, Mawsonia libyca, Unnamed polycotylid pliosaur, Alanqa saharica, Siroccopteryx morroccensis, Stomatosuchus inermis and Libcyosuchus brevirostris. # Titans of the South: 93 million years ago, Argentina (Huincul Formation). Argentinosaurus huinculensis, Mapusaurus roseae, Unnamed iguanodont (modeled off of Talenkauen santacrucensis), Limaysaurus tessonei, Choconsaurus baileywilisi, Unnamed unenlagiine (modelled off of Buitreraptor gonzalezorum), Ilokelesia aguadagrandensis and Skorpiovenator bustingorryi. # Exodus of the Tides: 80 million years ago, WIS, Utah, New Jersey, Atlantic Ocean and Ukraine (Pierre Shale (Sharon Springs Member), Wahweap Formation, Woodbury Formation and Grunbach Formation). Archelon ischyros, Tylosaurus proriger, Prognathodon lutugini, Styxosaurus browni, Dolichorhynchops osborni, Xiphactinus audax, Heteroceras tortum, Hesperornis regalis, Unnamed velociraptorine dromaeosaurid (tweaked/smaller Dakotaraptor), Unnamed alligatoroid (tweaked, smaller Deinosuchus), Lythronax argestes, Hadrosaurus foulkii, Deinosuchus rugosus, Mochlodon suessi, Doratodon carcharidens (reskinned Araripesuchus), squid, jellyfish, Globidens dakotaensis, Squalicorax pristodontus, Enchodus petrosus, Baculites maclearni, Inoceramus ginterensis, Coelodus streckeri (unidentified), Toxochelys moorevillensis and Scapanorhynchus rhaphiodon. # Emerald Delta: 70 million years ago, Mongolia (Nemegt Formation). Deinocheirus mirificus, Tarbosaurus bataar, Gallimimus bullatus, Tarchia teresae, Saurolophus angustirostris, Prenocephale prenes, Avimimus nemegtensis, Nemegtomaia barsboldi, Borogovia gracilicrus, Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis, Paralligator gradilifrons, Mongolemys elegans, and Unnamed fish (reskinned Coelodus). # End of an Era: 66 million years ago, Montana (Hell Creek Formation). Tyrannosaurus rex, Triceratops prorsus, Ankylosaurus magniventris, Edmontosaurus annectens, Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis, Dakotaraptor steini, Quetzalcoatlus northropi, Thescelosaurus neglectus, Unnamed ornithomimid, Borealosuchus sternbergii, Avisaurus archibaldi, Didelphodon vorax, and Purgatorius ceratops. Post KT Extinction Scene - 59 million years ago, Montana. Ankalagon saurognathus, Barylambda faberi, Titanoides primaevus, Borealosuchus sternbergii, and Unnamed bird (modeled after Cimolopteryx rara). Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse